Searching For Myself
by Keeper-Blues
Summary: Set after 'Mash-Off' and about 7 years after 'Destined' but the war is still going on. Santana and Britt are in the park after talking to their parents, but what will happen when something changes their lives forever, will it be for the better or worse?
1. Acceptance

**AN: ** Hi everyone. This is my first fan fiction so please don't be too harsh, you can still give constructive criticism in reviews if you want to. So here's the first chapter of my brand new fanfiction _**'Searching for Myself'**_ - **Acceptance**.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own House of Night or Glee no matter how much I want to... but I do own later characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Acceptance.<strong>

_**Santana POV.**_

The wind blew softly across our faces as we sat on the bench at the park, neither of us had been expecting this to happen, I thought that my parents might throw me out after I told them but never did I think that Brittany's parents would do the same. We had finally done it, not because we were ready, but because of the stupid advert and the even more stupid blabber mouth, Finnocence.

Previously that night we had both got our parents together for dinner so that we could tell them, together. I never knew that my mother had such a temper or that she has a damn-good right hook. I can already feel my left cheek bruising and I think that one of my ribs may be broke.

I turn my head to look at Brittany, her sobs have quieted to whimpers but even in the darkness of the unlit park I could see that my mother had also given her a beating before I stepped in, a cut above her eye was bleeding and her lip and jaw were rapidly swelling. She placed her hand gently on my cheek making me wince slightly before turning my head to face her, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Britt, I'm so sor-" I started; barely even getting the words out as she cut me off, I turned my head so I wouldn't see the pain in her eyes.

"Santana, this is not your fault, San look at me" unable to say no to her I lifted my eyes once more to meet hers, "San, we _will_ survive this, we have our friends and we have each other, so our parents kicked us out, they're not the only family we have, we have the glee club, we have a place where we know that we will be accepted for _who we are, _not who they want us to be." Her comforting tone make my tears start to run down my cheeks. _She's taking this so well, how can she be taking this so well?_

_ "_We thought that we be accepted at your house, but your parents kicked us out as well, they didn't even try to help me when my mother took her anger out on you. How can we know that the gleeks won't do the same?"

"We know because they're more tolerant than our parents are, they accept Kurt and Blaine for who they are, so why wouldn't they do the same for us?" She asked with a knowing look in her eyes, trying to make me see sense, but I've thought of this before.

"They won't accept us because we've slept with most of them. They accept Kurt and Blaine because they're good guys and they'll accept you because you're so good at heart, but they won't do the same for me. Let's face it; I've been a bitch to every one of them. Why would they accept me now that they know what I am?" I bend my head as my tears continue and vision blurs.

"They don't know the you that I know, they know your mask, the one you wore because you were scared that this would happen, they don't know the sweet, brilliant person that you are, and have no doubt in my heart that they will accept you, that they'll accept _us_. Now co-" Her words were cut off by another wet, painful cough. She hunched over, clutching her stomach, immediately causing me to panic.

"Britt, are you okay? Brittany?" I bent down to see, her face, tears streaming down them now from the pain.

A figure cloaked in darkness came from the shadows behind her which sent my panic levels skyrocketing. I tried to push past her so I could protect her while she was doubled over. I spread my arms wide but there was no need. The figure stopped just short of coming out of the shadows. I could make out some features in the darkness; it was a man, tallish, not overly muscular but in this light it is hard to tell. The lack of light meant that I could see no more.

"Please, let me help. I know that neither of you know me, but I promise you that I know her." He pointed to Brittany who was still coughing painfully. Suspicion remained at the forefront of my mind, his thick Oklahoma accent out of place in Lima, Ohio. I growled slightly to show my apprehension him off but he continued. "She'll reject the change if you don't let me help her, I need to mark her and bring her back with me to the House of Night." My eyebrows shot up and realization dawned on me. The headaches, the coughing, the aversion to sunlight and lack of sleep, Britt's body was preparing itself for the marking.

She was going to become a vampyre fledgling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>So what do you think? Who do you think the tracker is? Go on, try and guess... Please review. You never know, something good might happen...


	2. Calming Influence

**AN: ** Hi everyone. Thanks for all the support that I've gotten from my friends at school who've read this, you guys are the best :). So here's the second chapter of my fanfiction _**'Searching for Myself'**_ - **Calming Influence.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer :** I don't own House of Night or Glee no matter how much I want to... but I do own later characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Calming Influence<strong>

_**Santana POV**_

"_Please, let me help. I know that neither of you know me, but I promise you that I know her." He pointed to Brittany who was still coughing painfully. Suspicion remained at the forefront of my mind, his thick Oklahoma accent out of place in Lima, Ohio. I growled slightly to show my apprehension him off but he continued. "She'll reject the change if you don't let me help her, I need to mark her and bring her back with me to the House of Night." My eyebrows shot up and realization dawned on me. The headaches, the coughing, the aversion to sunlight and lack of sleep, Britt's body was preparing itself for the marking. She was going to become a vampyre fledgling._

"I can't leave her, I just her to finally be mine, I can't lose her now." Behind me her cries resonated through the night. All thoughts danger or caution emptied from my mind as worry and fear filled it. I turned to crouch beside her. Tears streaming down her face not from the earlier grief and sadness but from pain. I started to rub her back, trying to comfort her as we did when we were younger but it made no difference to her situation.

"Sssh, its okay Britt. I'm here Brittany and I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to let them take you away from me, not now, not ever." She looked up at me with those normally happy blue eyes that made my heart melt; they were filled with so much pain and fear that I wanted nothing more than to take it all away for her.

"I'm scared, San. I don't want to die and I don't want to go to that place without you." Another cough cut any other words that she might say. I pulled her onto my lap and held her head against my shoulder as the sobs shuddered through her body.

"Listen to me; you are not going to die. I won't let you, I won't let them take you away from me, and you are not going to that place or anywhere else without me. You and me forever, right? You can survive this." I pulled her hand into mine and held it to my heart. I looked up into the eyes of the man, the vampyre tracker.

He had stepped out of the shadows completely and I could clearly make out his features now. He looked about 22 or 23 years old but with vampyres, you could never really know. His tousled, sandy blond hair and boyish face make you think that he's probably older than he looks, but this wasn't what I was concentrating on. His blue eyes were framed by a sapphire blue tattoo than ran down his cheeks. Calming, artful swirls framed his filled crescent moon.

"Let me help her, she'll die if you don't, please." His pleading eyes bore into mine, a calming influence spread through my body, but the unshakable feeling of dread and fear for Brittany wouldn't leave me.

"But she might die if you do, her suffering over the next 3 or 4 years would be too much for her to cope with, for me to cope with and I will have to cope with it, because no matter what, human, fledgling or vampyre, no matter what she is I'll be there for her. She's so innocent and brilliant and wonderful that I can't bear to let her go. We're meant to be together, it sounds stupid and naive but it's true, we're meant to be together, I'm so lonely and afraid when she's not with me, but when she is, my whole world lights up, she makes me want to be better, better for her." Tears started streaming down my face as I held her, both of our bodies shaking as we sobbed at the choices ahead of us. The tracker crouched down beside us and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. The calming influence only increased.

"Hey, who says she's going to die, she has just as much chance of dying in the House of Night as you do in a city, she'll be okay. I promise you thatI will do everything in my power to make sure that she is okay, but right now you need to be strong, strong for her, for you, you need to be strong enough for both of you." My resistance was starting to waver, the meaning of his words starting to sink in. Brittany let out a small whimper so I held her closer, rocking her back and forth, trying to comfort her. Looking up at the tracker, I could almost see the wheels in his mind turning until a few seconds later the light bulb came on, realization of what we meant to each other crossed his face and I expected him to leave us, to leave her dying out here in the cold, but what he did made me start to trust him. He stayed.

"I know hard this will be for you two, but if you love her like I think you do, then you have to let me help her, she'll reject the change, not in the next 4 years, but now if you don't." My resolve faltered and my walls fell, I needed his help and after I got it, I would plan from there.

"Okay, let's not waste any more time, I'm Santana by the way. What did you say your name was?" I asked, conceding. I need to trust him now, knowing fully what Britt needs.

"I didn't my name is-"he was cut off by a shout to my left.

"Santana, there you are, we've been lo-" Kurt Hummel shouted as he came out of the trees to my left, Sam Evans following closely behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>So what do you think? We still don't know who the tracker is. Keep on trying to guess if you want... Please review, you know I love it when you review :).


	3. Update Info

This isn't a new chapter, sorry I haven't updated in a while, my computer and internet has been extremely messed up recently and now that I've got it fixed I'm really not sure how to continue with it, I will update as soon as I figure it out, sorry again.

Keeper-Blues


End file.
